Project Summary: Cell, Tissue, and Molecular Analysis Core (CTMA core) Cell, tissue and molecular biology techniques are the cornerstone of biomedical research. A major hindrance for junior faculty in conducting this research is a lack of ultramodern facilities and specialized expertise commonly found in states with major NIH funding. To advance the regenerative medicine research potential within South Carolina, we have identified three thrust areas which will serve the needs of our SC BioCRAFT COBRE projects: 1) molecular biology, 2) stem cell biology, and 3) histology and advanced imaging. Outstanding facilities and labs directed by experienced investigators with expertise in these three thrust areas have been identified and brought together under the aegis of the Core to serve the needs of both COBRE PIs, and other investigators statewide. To achieve the goals of the COBRE center, our core proposes three specific aims: 1) to promote and facilitate advanced molecular biology research, 2) to enhance histology and advanced imaging infrastructure and expertise and 3) augment adult and induced stem cell research capabilities. The Core will be directed by experienced, NIH funded scientists with complementary expertise in regenerative medicine, gene and protein expression and manipulation, adult and induced stem cells, and advanced histology, electron microscopy and biophotonics. Fully functional and generously equipped facilities in Clemson, Greenville, Spartanburg, and Charleston SC will be joined to provide support for idea development, overcoming technical challenges and leading the target projects towards significant outcomes. The core has an impressive potential and provides all the necessary equipment and expertise to serve the SC investigators. Moreover, the core will foster a collaborative mentoring environment that will serve to introduce the newest techniques available in regenerative medicine research and greatly enhance the sustainability of our ongoing COBRE initiative.